The Order of Faroon
by threegs
Summary: A myth all but forgotten about.  Kazneeren and his unlikely group of treasure hunters are searching to prove that the lost city of Faroon does exist.  Trouble is they aren't the only ones searching for it.
1. Meetings

**Hello to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I appreciate your time and comments. I have tried to create a story that while original it still fits within Blizzards official story and history rather than conflict with it. I intend to use 99% game locations and actual characters when in a historical perspective. However of course all of my characters are original as is the idea of "The Order of Farron" and all that is attached to it. Lastly I've tried to keep all of my characters believably within their factions however realistically nothing is that black and white and as a result my characters friendships and loyalties aren't.**

**I look forward to hearing your comments not only about the characters and story but also any grammatical problems.**

* * *

The Order of Faroon

Chapter 1: Meetings

Kaz didn't like Stormwind. The humans there were all narcissists they acted as though they won the third war. Sure the war was over, but nobody won. Anyone who believed otherwise should try telling someone from Lordaeron about their victory. No, Booty Bay was more Kaz's kind of place. The crowd was rougher but you always knew where you stood with everyone. Like for example the ship captain.

"No way am I going to Theramore," argued the captain to the rough looking figure standing on his deck. "I'm not, nor am I about to sail an Alliance flag, and the kind of bureaucratic kodo shit I'd get into with the alliance and don't forget the fine. It's not even close to worth it!" He stormed across the ship deck as he continued to bark orders at his crew.

Kaz wasn't about to follow someone to have a conversation with them. "Then," he said much louder, "what would be worth it?"

The captain climb a rope ladder calling down to him, "Hell of a lot more than you've got! Just ride with us to Ratchet from they you can charter a guide to take you to Theramore. A hundred gold a head is a good price!"

Kaz looked up through his scraggly hair with the sun catching him in the eye, "Well there won't be just two of us it will be four of us".

"Still a good price, two hundred is almost half what the alliance ships will charge or the goblins!" replied the captain again.

It was obvious he was getting a rehearsed spiel from the captain, but he knew the type, "How about a thousand a head then, direct to Theramore, or perhaps like you suggest I should go to the Goblins!."

The captain swiftly grabbed a rope and road it back down to the deck, landing right next to Kaz. "No need to do that," he extended his hand and grabbed Kaz shaking his hand rigorously, "You've got yourself a ship direct to Theramore," he smiled.

"One catch though," Kaz said. The captain stiffened titling his head while his eyes remained locked on Kaz's. "I can only pay once we reach our destination; my financing is via a contact in Theramore."

"Ah, ha,"replied the captain, "so I need to cover all the expenses up front and hope that you'll, I mean your contact will come through. I wasn't born yesterday and I've been stiffed before and I make sure never to be caught in that position again!"

"How about a Lordaeron Knight's blade," Kaz pulled his sword from it's sleeve, "with the diamond still intact, as insurance and if there is any delay to you getting your money you keep it."

The captain grinned from ear to ear and shock his hand again, "You've got yourself a ship, names Norgan, Captain of the Tyanak."

Kaz removed his sword and handed it to Norgan who looked it over eying Kaz up and down again, then took it. "You also need to know in advance that," Kaz started.

"Kaz my friend for a thousand a head I don't need to know anything, that's my service to you. We sail at dawn," he finished over his shoulder as he walked up to the bridge.

The Captain spoke an easy language, money. As long as no one double crossed anyone money kept the world going round a lot better than any bureaucrats could. He could deliver the money as long as Norgan could get them there. They had to be in the barrens by week end.

Forget the Salty Sailor Tavern, too commercial. The Snapping Dragon was Kaz's favorite place to grab a drink in Booty Bay. Goblins ran it, and even with more Horde than Alliance customers he blended in well. Kaz wasn't one for the comforts of modern society he didn't need a cushy chair or even a clean glass just cold ale, and that was what The Snapping Dragon could deliver. The place had a full house and Kaz had to push his way to get to the bar. It was noisy with at least four languages flowing within earshot and a crowd as rough as ever. With the sun holding low in the sky it was never too early for a fight, he could see two Orcs were already settling a difference in a back corner. He pushed a large armored shoulder aside and reached the bar, a green face pushed back and turned to face him.

"Human, push again and I'll," the Orc caught his tongue giving Kaz the once over then turned his back on him again.

Kaz's weathered face was dominated by a scar beginning above his left eye brow and extending mid way down his cheek, giving him the look of someone who didn't turn away from a brawl. Next was his weathered dirty blond hair with a straggled look that had caused him to be asked if he pulled it out himself. The truth was Kaz used what ever knife was closest to cut his hair away and sometimes he found his face. Despite shaving daily a habit he acquired from his father he had a five o'clock shadow by eleven and given the late hour he looked haggard.

"Hey," he called out in an attempt to get the bar tenders attention," Hey!"

A Dwarf manning the bar set six mugs down on the counter before a group of Orcs, he turned to look at Kaz.

"What!" he cried out gruffly causing his beard to shake violently. "You think you're more important! Wait your turn or sit down!"

Kaz hated waiting more than anything, but he waited. He leaned on the bar looking around the room it was dark inside with a large open fireplace to the opposite wall of the bar and about twenty tables of various sizes. The walls were decorated with paintings of ships and bones from what he always assumed were dragons. It seamed the floors were always wet from spilled drinks and mixed with what dropped from patrons plates. Looking across the room Kaz could see various pets watching to make a move through the commotion to snatch up various food scraps.

Kaz caught glances from the few humans in the tavern, it wasn't uncommon to see humans in The Snapping Dragon, but they seldom traveled without their own kind in Booty Bay. He possessed a physic that even an Orc would call broad yet he remained nimble he maintained a strict discipline to always be in form. Presently he wasn't wearing his usual shoulder armor or leggings yet he wore an old dark red full length coat that was triple lined with a canvas exterior and a softer tight woven interior, but the secret that had saved him more than once was the middle layer was a light chain mail stronger than one would ever guess without knowing who it was made by. He still worn light arm wraps on his fore-arms and a few large rings that had no value at all but had torn up a few faces in brawls. The armor wraps didn't match and he had no interest in replacing them, the left was larger and held a hidden blade while the right fit tighter and kept his sword hand more mobile. They each had crests on them that meant little to Kaz he had no idea where he had acquired either of them anymore. Only his boots would give way that he traveled more than not. Heavy soles to ensure strong footings on mountain tops or rocky shores with light leather running up past his calve. Regardless of his rather intimidating form little to no though had been put in it, it was only derived from function.

Finally the dwarf slammed down a mug with the ale sloshing over the edge and Kaz paid him without a tip and waked away. He found a table of gnomes with a free seat and sat himself down dominating their table of smaller mugs with his large one. After a few moments and several scowling looks later and they all got up and left.

These goblin's brewed the best ale he'd had outside Brillbore Village he thought to himself. He watched as a drunken Orc crossed the room bumping into everyone along the way and spilling ale endlessly. He was convinced an Orc couldn't keep ale in a mug even if he was brining it to Thrall himself. He supposed he would have to get used to seeing Orcs after Theramore they were everywhere in Kalimdor.

Just then two trolls came in the door they scoped out the room, he made eye contact with them and nodded at the two open chairs across from him.

The trolls sat down and stared at Kaz for a moment. They were a pair that's for sure, both clearly jungle trolls, but one taller than the other and with darker greenish skin. He was dressed more and was wearing large boots, with wild blue hair standing all over the place. The other a shorter one perhaps 6'4 not a lot taller than Kaz he was with light blue skin and wearing brown baggy shorts and an open red shirt that nearly matched his long shaggy orange hair.

A goblin waitress walked by and Kaz leaned back in his chair with his arm out catching her shoulder, he immediately caught the eye the Orc bouncer at the door way and another beside the bar. He really liked this place, put his hands up making a shrugging motion and the little Goblin looked at both the Orcs then at Kaz.

"Did ya want something?" she questioned quickly.

"Yes something for each of my guests," Kaz said turning pointing with his two hands still up, then leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands behind his head.

The shorter troll looked a little shocked, he muttered something in their native tongue to the taller Troll who then looked just as shocked, he made a quick glance at Kaz and then back to the Goblin. They both made an order he hadn't heard of which surprised him. Then back in common the short Troll raised his eye brows at Kaz and ordered a round of Kodo Storms.

"Thoug I mak tings a bit intrasing," said the shorter troll leaning forward.

Kaz knew what he was intending, few non Trolls could hold down a Kodo Storm, it was a wrenched drink, even in the cheapest dives around was strong enough knock out a full grown man.

"Don't see why not," Kaz replied, "You might as well take advantage of my generosity"

"That wha I'm a lit curious aboot," Kaz couldn't discern where his accent was from, sounded like Westfall but a little like a Forrest troll in he North, maybe too much time with Goblins. "Ah Man, offing to pay our way to Kalimdor, plues trale expenses don't make much sense to meh." He looked suspiciously up at Kaz and then leaned back in his chair mimicking Kaz.

"Well first off," Kaz waited a moment as the drinks arrived. The Trolls had ordered themselves possibly the largest drink they could think of, it wasn't so much a mug as it was a large stone bowl with something floating in it. The taller Troll couldn't wait and took it right of the Goblins tray, taking it with both his large hands and pouring more than a few swallows worth of the dark liquid down his throat. The shorter one on the other hand didn't pay much attention to the drink as it was put down but watched the shots as she put each one on the table. He picked his up right away and looked at Kaz a challenge in his eyes.

"Nevar twalk business ba'fore a drink, can't trust no une like that," The short troll said before Kaz could continue.

"Well first off then, we drink," Kaz picked up the Kodo Storm in front of himself and held it in the air. The two trolls did the same but made no motion to cheers with him only with each other, Kaz made a wink at them both and then shot the whole drink back. It burned as it went down and he felt as though his eyes were going to tear up but he knew this was all about egos and putting up a front, "Yeah! Whoa," he shouted though no one apart from their table heard as it was noisy and only growing worse by the minute.

Naw, what's the rest of ta story?" asked the short one with a smile, then licking his lips to get the last taste of alcohol.

Kaz leaned on the table with his elbows speaking in a hushed voice now to catch the short ones attention, in doing so the taller one took notice of his dramatics, "I need two more for a little group we're putting together. However I'm not sure if you two would be right for the job, I'm not looking for someone to tag along for a day or two I need someone I can count on not a back stabber?" He turned up his voice and made the last bit a question. Well aware of Trolls reputations with Humans he wanted to see if the short one would try to prove otherwise. This brought about quick bit of chatter amongst the two of them as shorty translated for big hair.

"Whoa now," the short one broke out cutting off his friend who clearly was troubled by Kaz's innuendos, "We be no back stabbers! But why wou we want to trust a Human who likes to have Trolls do his dirty work?"

"Now, now," Began Kaz motioning then to keep if down while still speaking quietly, "I'm not looking for anyone to do my dirty work, truth be told I'm looking for partners. Barros who you met is not my employee in any way, he is my partner. We'd like to bring you both in and split everything twenty percent each way. That is if one of you is a Shaman?"

Again the short one needed to translate for big hair, who as he listened kept glancing at Kaz. He didn't know what to make of him, he got upset when he pushed his button's but otherwise he was fairly controlled he'd met Trolls who'd of killed him, for saying less to them. All in all it seamed as though Barros had found two reasonably good candidates. He wished he had a chance to talk to Barros again before meeting these two. He'd like to know who was the Shaman or if they were going to try to bring someone else in.

"We're not stu'id, we wan twenty-five percen each, because that's what's fair for partners!" the short one snarled while the tall one nodded. They both looked very pleased with themselves believing they'd cough some kind of a ruse.

"Well that would be fair if there were four of us but there is already three right now and if you meet the requirements then that would make five," Kaz spoke a little louder and speaking very matter-of-fact, like he no longer was interested in them. "Don't jump to conclusion's you've only met Barros and myself."

"Righ Right, five oh us then. Wha be these requirements you speak of?" He asked talking another drink from his bowl.

"As I said we need a Shaman for our group." Replied Kaz growing tired of this round about discussion.

"As I told Barros, yu are in luck. My friend here is a fourth level fifteenth season Shaman, he can tend to any medical issues as well as being accomplished with many orders of magic." He explained smugly.

"Then that's good for your friend, why should you be in our group then?" Kaz questioned looking around the room for the Goblin waitress again.

"Well eh, eh I'm an accomplished linguist and you'd need me to communicate with my friend." He replied confused that Kaz didn't pick up on that.

"Ugh," Kaz hesitated then figured he'd better explain something to the Trolls. "Barros my friend the Troll, you met with earlier he speaks Zandali of course. Also the fact that I'm accommodating adding two more Trolls to our group must indicate something to you?" He said rather quizzically.

The taller troll was clearly growing frustrated with the entire dialog in common and elbowed his friend then looked at him.

"Ya you must hate humans as much as I do," To which he burst out laughing and slapped his friend on the back and translated for him, soon they were both laughing. The taller Troll again spoke to him clearly dissatisfied with the translation of what the whole dialog had been regarding.

Finally tired of the dimwitted Troll not following Kaz's line of thinking he said to the taller troll in perfect Zandali with a costal dialect, "Your friend is trying to prove to me what his worth would be to our group. I think we should just leave him behind and give you the extra five percent," With this comment the taller Troll and Kaz had a great laugh at the short ones expense and the short one glared back at Kaz while his friend slapped him on the back. Then as the Goblin waitress came by again the tall Troll said to her to bring another round of Kodo Storms that he was buying this round, she only nodded and walked off.

"So, "Kaz continued on in the Zandali language, "What would you bring to our group?"

"I can speak Orcish and a few words of Nerglish, that's the Murloch language!" he spat back also in Zandali, which Kaz figured he was testing him to see where his linguistic limits lie.

"I know what Nerglish is, however I've never met a Murloch and taken the time to talk to them," again his taller friend laughed. "Besides our other companion speaks seven languages".

"Well then," Shorty replied sarcastically while looking rather dejected, "I can fight, and smith a sword as well as any human!' he squabbled rather desperately.

"You're a sword smith!" remarked Kaz now intrigued.

"Well not just swords I can smith anything you need," he again boasted.

"Why didn't you say so then? That's more than a small talent," Kaz extended his hand and said, " your in, at twenty percent each!"

The three of them all shook on it and the Trolls looked pleased with how things had gone. Kaz wasn't sure how trust worthy they were but for the moment he felt he had their respect particularly the taller one. He had gotten a real kick out of Kaz catching his friend of guard.

"What's your name?" the tall one asked.

"Kazzzz'neeren, "he replied drawing out the "z" sound with a mischievous smile.

The troll looked at him and shifted his head.

"That's an elv name, "the short one said distastefully.

"Well I hope you won't hold that against me. I was named after my grandfather who was named after an elf who had saved his father's life." Kaz rambled through the shortened version.

"Naw that doesn't bother me, as long as you don't tell me your half elf," Shortly said jokingly with a smile, but waiting for the answer.

"Not a chance, human all the way, originally from Lorderon." Kaz replied with a bit of poise that he promptly felt was arrogant and out of place. "Now you have my name what are yours?" Though really Kaz was just fine thinking of them as Shorty and Hair.

"I be Vojtova," he said pointing his thumb at himself, "and this here is Rubik," he pointed the same thumb at his friend, upon hearing his name Rubik nodded and smiled again. "You can call me Voj for short. Naw before I feel completely comfortable with this arrangement we gonna need a further explanation of why a Human would choose to associate himself with Trolls?" Voj looked at him waiting for his reply.

"Worried about the Alliance are you?" Kaz asked.

"Ha," Voj make a clearly mock laughing sound., "I don't worry about the Alliance even when I'm in Elwynn Forest!" he nearly spat the last word on the table. "The Alliance is just a bunch of arrogant do gooders who think there's the only right way." Kaz could hardly disagree with him on that one. There was a time when he thought that all the other races of Azeroth had it wrong and it was his duty to bring them to the Light. "I hate the whole Alliance, I wish the Scurage had wiped them off the face of Azeroth. However when I look at you I don't think that's going to be a problem. Is it?"

"No," Kaz said clearly being sure to come across very certain of his followings. "But I won't trivialize the Scurage, given the chance I'd die fighting them even if it meant only bringing down one last one."

"Lost to the Undead did you did? Then don't take this in any other way than I be saying it, I'm sorry for yee loss, your kind has lost more than most to the Scurage." Kaz could see clear signs of sorrow on Voj's face when he said this to him. He hadn't felt this way from a Troll besides Barros before. He decided right then that these would be good companions and he would stand by them no matter what their futures held.

"Thank you, I appreciate your thoughts. I take it that while you're no fan of the Alliance, Do you believe in the ways of the Scurage?" Inquired Kaz.

"What!, "Shouted Voj, "You misunderstand me, I Hate the Alliance with every fiber of my being, but how could anyone of Azeroth follow n the Scourage!" Voj was getting considerably upset and now was loud enough that a few people from other tables were looking at them.

"Calm, I meant no disrespect Voj, "Kaz said quietly hoping to get him to quiet himself. "You only said you wished the Scourage had wiped the Alliance off all of Azeroth"

"I sayz it more as a measure of me distain for the Alliance than to say anything for the Scourage. In fact I would fight along side anyone against the Scourage. Yet, thee fact is the Scourage has been destroyed and now the Alliance is as much my enemy as evar!"

"How about Humans, "Kaz asked quietly with some thought in the back of his mind.

"As a rule I dislike, distrust and avoid them! However you doesn't seam like any human I've met. You don't speak down to us, you speak with respect, this is more than I have ever encountered from a human. I think I can even trust you." Voj said then took another drink from his bowl. Rubik let out a sigh and both Voj and Kaz looked at him. As though through some agreed exchange Voj then asked, "Kaz would you like to join us for a meal, to, ugh, commemorate our new arrangement?"

"Respectfully I must decline. I need to meet with the others and make preparations for our departure tomorrow." Kaz replied taking that as his time to excuse himself from the table. They each exchanged pleasantries and made plans to meet on the eighth south dock tomorrow where they would board the ship. Kaz hoped that Captain Norgan wouldn't have problem transporting a party containing three Trolls, but he doubted it, not for a thousand a head he wouldn't. Though it would certainly make things awkward in Theramore, but not impossible.

Kaz left the Snapping Dragon and stepped out into the night, the sky was clear and the moon was reflecting on the bay. He wondered how his new companions would find the air in Kalimdor, it would be just as humid in Theramore but by the time they headed inland things would change rather quickly. The barrens were known for their extreme dryness, but nothing he hadn't experienced before. Kaz walked along the harbor boardwalk taking in the mixture of races and allegiances that Booty Bay attracted. Most avoided his glace and even stepped out of his way, he wasn't the tallest man nor the strongest but at a glance it could be see that he could more than handle himself. He carried a shield on his back with a long sword at his side, while in the city he went without any heavy armor. He trusted that their supplies and horses were safely in Goblin storage. If there was one thing you could say about a Goblin it's that as long as enough money was paid they were always reliable. However it's for that very same reason that Kaz only relied upon then were necessary.

At the eighth south dock leaning over the railing was Barros. He was watching Norgan's men aboard the Tyanak. It wasn't so much that he didn't trust these experienced sailors to be able to maintain their own ship. It was just that Barros didn't like sailing no matter whom or what the crew was. Decked out in his usual rugged canvases and leathers with a wide rimmed hat on his head, he'd almost look human. If it wasn't for the moon's glare coming off his white tusks that is. He was armed similarly to Kaz, when in town. Out on the road though, Barros would always choose his long bow over a sword. He much preferred ranged attack over close quarters whenever possible.

Barros' heard Kaz's approach by his distinctive boots and turned to look at him, "Hey mon, so what do you think of our two from Westfall?"

"That's where they're from eh?" Kaz chuckled.

Barros took a moment to reply, he was chewing on a rather serious looking sandwich. A few ducks had gathered beneath him to fight over the crumbs that were falling.

"Is that Quillbore?" Kaz asked curiously, partially regretting not staying to eat with Voj and Rubik.

"Naw, not in these parts, it's a Targabore" Barros sulked a little.

"Here give me a bite I'm starved," Kaz said. Barros held the layered meaty sandwich for him and Kaz awkwardly took a huge bite.

"Oh thanks sav me some, didn't realize I was feeding an orc, "Joked Barros, while Kaz with his mouth full could only chew.

A short ways down the boardwalk a hooded figure came around a corner. Wearing several layers of dark clothes closely bound to their slender form, the shape didn't give way to its owner's identity. The figure wore a patch work of armor upon its arms as well as shins however no visible weapons could be seen.

"Wat is your plan once we reach the barrens?" asked Barros looking at Kaz. Kaz looked beyond Barros at the dark figure slowly approaching.

"What do you mean?" he asked fully knowing what Barros meant.

"Well after we pick up our supplies from Aleksei in Theramore. Ten we are going Thunderbluff. We'll need to pass through the Barrens and dat's hardly neutral territory for a human to be travelling through."

"I'm well aware of whose territory it is." Kaz replied curtly. "We'll be running the usual prisoner routine and we won't have any trouble. Hell it should be easier to pull of with three trolls rather than one"

"And in the short term we may ave issues far sooner in Theramore, five o us with three being Trolls taint going to blend in the way we used to, "questioned Barros.

"Well if Aleksei could have met somewhere neutral we would have, but we don't have time to go to Ratchet and circle back. Regardless as long as Yevgeni finances us we go where they tell us," Kaz replied stubbornly.

"What have you told the two from Westfall?" Barros wondered.

"Nothing more than they needed to know," he replied. The dark figure was now just a short distance away. Gracefully coming up behind Barros. "Once we're supplied and in the Barrens and I have Yevgeni's latest updates I'll bring everyone up to speed. Nevertheless we're all partners now twenty percent each way, they'll learn more about what they've gotten into when the time comes for now they aren't even concerned with what, just how much."

In a swift motion the dark figure kicked out Barros's knees and slid and arm around his neck. He toppled back wards into the figure who put a blade to his neck then a female voice whispered loud enough so that Kaz could hear, "Maybe I don't want to spilt it five ways, how about I make it four."

"Ah for Light's sake!" Barros choked on a bite of the sandwich then pushed the hooded figured back, who stepped away first putting him off balance causing him to fall on his but. "Next time at least save me old friend".

"Sorry, old friend," Kaz replied with a sarcastic tone," She wants that extra five percent but I want your dinner." Kaz grasped Barros's arm helping him up, while he refused to put down the sandwich.

The hooded figured slide the small knife back into her sleeve, then unwrapped the lower portion of her face. Human, long blond hair showed at the sides of the now loose fitting hood. She pushed a simple cloth mask from her eyes up to her forehead. She was beautiful, perfect cheek bones, green eyes, thin eye brows and shapely lips. Though held a cold emotionless gaze always seaming to be looking a thousand miles away.

She spoke again no longer whispering, "I never agreed to a fifth member in our little party," Kaz caught just a hint of a smile and then it was gone.

He wanted to smile back but didn't. At least she was trying, he'd wait till a knife wasn't involved before he encouraged her any more.

"What did you find out?" Kaz asked Ninza.

"For one, secrets flow through this place like water. If we were staying a week I think we could pick up enough secrets to sell in Kalimdor. That is to anyone willing to listen and pick apart the hearsay and rumors. Seeing as we are leaving tomorrow though I believe I heard enough to keep us two steps ahead."

"So far that has worked for us," agreed Kaz..

"There is talk of a group of Night Elves traveling searching for Troll ruins," explained Ninza.

"Night Elves," Kaz questioned. "That I wasn't expecting."

"Ave the High Elves," started Barros.

"Not a chance," interrupted Kaz. "No this is something else. I just wonder if they were interested before or if Yevgeni's research is catching someone's attention."

"I have my doubts that there even are Night Elves in Stranglethorn Vale," Ninza interjected. "No one has details and some accounts sounded more like High Elves. Apparently there is about six of them and they are traveling only at night, which would make sense it they were Night Elves."

"I'm more concerned if they aren't Night Elves or High Elves," theorized Kaz with concern in his eyes.

"Wat The Order?" Barros looked at Kaz then at Ninza. "In the open"

"No I doubt that very much," Kaz wondering now. "I doubt The Order would be mistaken for Nigh Elves. If anything they would be insulted at such an idea and would make sure to correct it. But I just doubt that if it is The Order that after ten thousand years they they would be so careless as to be seen by the riffraff outside a pirate port."

"And if it is," Barros worried now. "Do you think they know about us?"

"Ninza leave some stories of our own behind," Kaz suggested.

"What kind?" she asked.

"Conflicting." Kaz replied.

"And exaggerated," said Barros seriously. "Like there's fifty of us with our own ship"

"No," Kaz said quickly, "Realistic and far from the truth and conflicting no one should no what to beleive."

"It's a good ting we are leaving tomorrow," Barros took a deep breath.

With that Kaz and Barros turned in for the night, each staying somewhere different. Meanwhile Ninza spend her night outside the city listening to stories and dropping a few of her own.


	2. Contact at Theramore

Waking before dawn Kaz had a small meal consisting of cold stew that he was told was a staple of Stranglehorn though he doubted that very much. In all his travels the only thing it looked like was last night's kitchen left over's. Still that wasn't a complaint it was filling and he wasn't sure what they would be getting aboard the Tyanak. With his back pack and shoulder bag he paid up at the inn and made his way to dock eight. There sleeping in a stack of their other bags was Voj and Rubik with Barros sitting on a trunk. He was carving a piece of drift wood into something.

Barros looked up, "They was here when I got here. I had the goblins deliver our things, but the captain wanted to do some kind of an inventory before we had our things brought aboard."

"How long?" Kaz dropped his things into the pile.

"Not long I heard Norgan telling his men they were running late," explained Barros. He stood up brushing wood shaving from his lap. "For my nephew," he said holding the carving.

"I figured, what's it a crocodile?" Kaz asked.

"No," Barros barked then looked it over in his hands. "It will be a dragon. You know just a Meir Dragon."

"How many is that?" Kaz said taking off his jacket then shirt.

""Too many says my sister. She wants me to make him a dresser," Barros chuckled.

Kaz pulled another shirt from one of their bags and pulled it over his head, "Are you leaving me to build furniture?"

"No, No," Barros replied, "Though I may start sending larger packages home".

"They don't have much with them," Kaz motioned toward Voj and Rubik, "Have you seen Ninza?"

"Not yet, "Barros replied. "I wish she'd get here, Captain Norgan wasn't too thrilled when I said it was three trolls."

"He'll lighten up when he has five thousand gold, "Kaz remarked.

"Perhaps but another human face would help him keep at ease. I want this trip to go smoothly," explained Barros.

"If you have a good trip or not has little to do with the Captain or even his ship. Honestly I think some of our best sailing experiences have been your worst sails.," joked Kaz.

"Shut it, Trolls aren't meant to be on the water. And I'm trying," Barros offered.

"Ahoy, "called Captain Norgan walking across the deck. "Good Morning Gentlemen. Kaz when we chartered this route to Theramore you never said anything about transporting three Trolls to the city."

"Captain I believe your words were "for a thousand a head I don't need to know anything", "replied Kaz.

"Proudmore will have my ship impounded when she learns I brought Trolls to the city." Norgan continued.

"These two trolls are associates of Priestess Pluvious, Daughter of the Light. They are her devotees together they promote spirit and well being."

"A Daughter of the Light !" Norgan exclaimed astonished, "Aboard my ship, why didn't you warn me, she should be traveling about a royal galleon something flying the colors of the Alliance, not my squalor ridden vessel, she's not much more than a collection of lumber barley held together!" Barros looked at him worry lines crossing his face.

"Nonsense Captain, I'm sure that isn't true." He rebutted more for Barros's sake than that of the Tyanak. "As well your candor is appreciated however your humility isn't necessary the Priestess will only be made uncomfortable if you treat her any different than say Barros or myself."

"That simply will not due, the lady will be treated with the greatest of respect and she will have a private cabin at no extra cost to you, "remarked Captain Norgan his whole demeanor changing.

"That is very gracious but again unnecessary, "Kaz continued, "I must be honest though you must have observed that there has been a change to our plans and I do hope that our deal can be expanded to accommodate. I now have four traveling companions in addition to myself."

"Ah Kaz of course we can extend the same deal to one extra. No need for concern, May I presume the Lady added this additional companion unannounced, "asked the Captain.

"Yes that's correct, she made the addition rather suddenly and I wasn't able to notify you having only learned of the change late last night myself. However our deal of a thousand a head still stands.

Hearing all the commotion Voj and Rubik awoke, Kaz only hoped they missed the bit about the ship's condition. Voj had seamed to perk up with the talk of gold but that was all. He looked forward to knowing them better.

"About that other, point of our deal?" Norgan hinted.

"Oh course," Kaz recalled. He took his sword and sleeve from their stack of things handing it to Norgan. Norgan admired the diamond pendant and markings along the handle, removing the blade only a little, then returning it into the sleeve. "It will be safe till I return it to you."

The captain called out, at his direction a few of the crew began loading up their few items. It was that moment that Ninza appeared on the dock with two goblins carrying her bags. She bore little resemblance to herself from the previous night. She wore a thin white robe trimmed with silver and symbols of the Light along the cuff with a hood up keeping her hair from blowing in the wind. Around her neck were several long chains of gold and silver with pendants on each. She wore a simple white dress low cut and to the ground. At her side was a short sword appearing more decorative than functional.

"Men, take the Priestess's things down to the guest cabin!" yelled the captain to his men.

Ninza walked towards the ship and nodded at Kaz, he smiled back, "Good morning my lady." Maybe with too much sarcasm he thought to himself.

"Ah, Good Morning," she hesitated a second, then with a distain, "Mr. Adoni, I take it this is the ship you have secured for our crossing to Theramore."

"Indeed it is, Lady Pluvious," he said with a smirk.

"Permission to come aboard captain?" she called over. The goblins passed her things to the crew who carried them off below decks.

The captain came over the to gang plank, made a quick bow of his head, "It is an honor to have a daughter of the Light aboard my vessel, permission granted and if there is anything myself or a member of my crew can do to made your trip more comfortable, please don't hesitate to ask."

"The only thing I require is to be left alone," she remarked.

"Then so it shall be," the captain turned to the nearest crewman, "show the Lady to her room and notify all to give her, her space."

Ninza followed below decks and then when she was gone the captain stepped over to Kaz.

"She's not one for conversation is she?" he asked.

"No she hardly is, "Kaz agreed. "Don't take it as an insult she simply has a hard time relating to soldiers or men of labor."

"Of course, "replied the captain. "She must have a very different life from either of us." Norgan hesitated for a moment then continued, "How is it that you have come to escort a Daughter of the Light?"

"That I can't explain however let's just say that the sword your holding is part of the same puzzle," Kaz said dodging the question.

"Say no more, I understand," The captain looked over at Barros and the two other trolls boarding his ship. "I unfortunately have no other cabins for the rest of you. You will be staying in crew accommodations below decks."

"Sounds perfect," Kaz replied, "The Trolls are weary enough about ocean travel without being below decks, they will sleep on deck as long as their presence won't disrupt your crew?" Kaz questioned suggestively.

"That will be fine the Tyanak has had a great variety of passengers over the years and your companions will not cause any uneasiness among the men." replied the captain with a certainty that Kaz found comforting.

"Then indeed we have chosen the right ship," Kaz said.

"For certain, however I would like clarify something before we cast off? The captain said.

"How you will receive actual payment?" Kaz questioned.

"Indeed" he replied.

"Once we arrive at Theramore, Lady Pluvious we go into the city to meet with our financer. We will stay aboard until they return with your payment. Work for you?" he asked.

"That works. Is not only agreeable, but casts aside any hesitation I may have had."

"Good," stated Kaz with confidence.

"I would have no issues should subsequent dealings be necessary.

"That's good. You're a cautious man Norgan, but I can respect that, and I will bring no trouble to you or your crew, trust in that," with that he extended his hand and they shook.

"Prepare to set sail!" hollered the Captain. With that the crew came alive to serve one purpose. The sails unrolled and anchor was raised, as the ship slowly ran the length of the dock a crew member ran along and jumped aboard. It would be an uneventful sail to Kalimdor.

The second day at sea was clear and sunny with a strong wind ensuring they'd make good time. The crew was dispersed throughout the ship attending to their responsibilities while most of the group was on deck. Barros was enjoying the afternoon quiet, making progress on his carving. Crossing the deck Rubik felt the sun's heat on his bare feet. He sat next to Barros waiting for him to look up.

Speaking in Zandali Rubik said to Barros, "If I ask you how you met Kaz will you tell me?"

Barros looked up for a moment squinting from the sun then back down, "Of course I will. It's no secret"

"But unusual," Rubik felt.

"Not how we met," Barros disagreed.

"No, for a Troll and a Human to be friends" he questioned.

"Well maybe it is. Or was, or still is, ugh" Barros looked out at the horizon. "We met when we were kids."

"Kids" Rubik repeated curiously. "Was your family captured or something?"

"No, no," Barros replied with surprise. "Lordaeron had a small camp far east of Stratholme, not much more than ten soldiers and their families. They were there to find a route through the mountains and eventually establish a port on the east coast. Truth be told they never had enough men to venture that far. They barley had enough supplies to keep going. None of the people minded though. They farmed and enjoyed a simpler life. Trouble was they were barley within Lordaeron's territory. It actuality was an area long contested by the Highborne and Trolls. At first the Trolls thought the humans were coming to help the Highborne but they soon found that the camp had no contact with the Highborne and hardly even any contact with Lordaeron. The small Troll village not much bigger than the human camp tried to take advantage of this situation,"

"We attacked them?" Rubik asked solemnly

"Yea we did, tried to steal a wagon load of food," Barros answered regrettably.

"What happened?" Rubik asked.

"Well Kaz's father and his men were better trained than some hot headed Trolls. The Troll village's chief led the attack and there were some casualties and they captured him." Barros shook his head thinking about it.

"Whoa so much for that chief," Rubik chuckled.

"Well no," Barros corrected. "Kaz's father offered to give the Troll village some food, or rather trade them some food for medical supplies."

"What!" Rubik asked shocked. "His people would have ousted him as village chief for such a thing."

"No, not so," Barros smiled. "His people loved him and they needed food. It was an unusual arrangement to say the least but it continued. The following year at harvest time the Trolls helped the humans in the fields with their harvest. Soon what was each leader negotiating every trade became everyone trading openly. To top off their disregard for racial conventions they extended their trade to include weapons. Eventually they helped defend each other's homes from bandits and demons."

"You're kidding," remarked Rubik.

"Nope," he smiled. "One of my first memories is when we were invited to the camp during the Lordaeron King's birthday and seeing fireworks."

"So you really have known him since you were kids," Rubik remarked astonished.

"By the time Kaz and I were old enough to understand that we shouldn't be friends, we'd been friends for years. We weren't the only cross racial friendships forged there thought I think were the only ones who've lasted so long."

"How come I've never heard about this before," Rubik questioned. "This should be big news or at least it would have been a story that traveled fast."

"Well you have to understand this wasn't a village of thousands or even hundreds. We're talking about four hundred at most, that's between the humans and trolls."

"When was the last time you were back to visit," Rubik wanted to know.

"Nine years ago," Barros replied.

"Nine why so long," Rubik was shocked.

"You don't know your geography," Barros realized. "Strathholme was among the first to fall to the Burring Legion. Our small town fought the undead troll and human standing together.

"They died," Rubik looked saddened. "I'm sorry to have brought it up."

"No no, it's all right. Barros explained, "They didn't die, Kaz and I were there we helped everyone escape. Now however we don't know where everyone is."

"I'm very sorry for you loss Barros, Rubik said sadly.

"Well I at least know where my sister and nephew are. That's who I'm making this for," Barros help up the dragon figure that looked considerably better than it had the morning before when Kaz saw it.

"That's good. Family is important," Rubik added.

"Yes it is," Barros replied. "Otherwise we're all alone."

"About Kaz,," Rubik began. "I can't say I've known a human before nor have I wanted to. But I like him I trust him, he doesn't look down on Voj and I."

"And he never will," Barros knew. "What about you and Voj, have you know each other long?"

"Yes, well not that long, a few years. I haven't travelled as much as him; he used to live among the Orcs before the Burning Legion returned."

"Where are you to going after this?" Barros said. "I don't mean the ship I mean in general."

"Do you want to know when we'll leave you?" Rubik asked looked at Barros.

"Perhaps, but I just mean it in general," Barros said quickly.

"We're just surviving, we don't have any plans," Rubik said. "I liked the sound of your home I would have wanted to go there. Where people look out for each other and help, no matter what people's ideas are."

"Yea it was a good place to grow up." Barros wished that someday he could return. He always hoped that someday he and Kaz could find somewhere where no one cared what they were. There they could each have a family and leave all this traveling behind them. He'd spent too much time with Kaz, Trolls were normally much more nomadic than he desired.

"What about this Ninza?" Rubik asked. "Is she staying in our group, or is she just crossing with us?"

"No she's in the group." Barros replied. He put down his carving and took a drink from a cider the ship's crew seamed to love. It wasn't his favorite but it was growing on him. Maybe that's how it starts he chuckled to himself.

"Human females confuse me," Rubik confessed. He looked at Barros to see what his facial expressions made of that remark but he saw little change.

"I find they're more layered than the men," he began on his theory. Kaz doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve. But at the same time he's easy to figure out."

"Are you trying to tell me that's limited to human women," Rubik chuckled.

"Alright I guess not," Barros felt embarrassed. He wasn't sure where he was going with his comment but he lost the point entirely.

"She only talks to Kaz, she has a thing for Trolls," Rubik hypothesized.

"What," Barros corrected. "No no, she has a thing for everyone. Don't think she can't understand you, not ever. I've never seen anything stump her. Kaz says she speaks seven languages' no way I think it's more, she always understands."

"Well then how did you met her," Rubik wondered.

"Kaz introduced us when we met up to find Faroon. I hadn't seen him in almost a year and he'd been traveling with her for a few months." Divulged Barros.

"Then how did he meet her?" Rubik wanted to know.

"Sorry, but that's not my tale to tell," Barros answered.

"What, really, "Rubik persisted.

"No really, you'll have to get Kaz to tell you." Barros finished.

"Alright then," Rubik stood back up. "I'm going to find Voj. If you don't mind I'm going to tell him how you and Kaz met." He walked away feeling better about the five of them. At least he'd be able to get to know Kaz. Every other human he'd met couldn't speak Zendali.

It was the dungeon of some long forgotten castle, rather the ruins of a long forgotten castle. Flaming torches lined the old uneven walls, adding to the soot marked ceiling. There chained to the top of an old marked up table by her ankles, wrists and neck was some sort of red and black marble skinned demon. Her black soulless eyes darted around the room, matched by her frantic breathing, looking for anything to help her.

Remnants of her black clothing was scattered on the tabled and on the floor. Once she covered her demonic eyes and telling red skin, beneath a mesh cloth mask and full clothing, now she lay only covered in shreds.

The demon's once smooth skin was covered with deep blistering cuts; and large dark bruises that stood out as discoloring on the red portions of her skin. Her dominantly red face showed a black eye and her black lips were dry and cut up with traces of her deep purple blood around them. A strange sight was made by her black hair that had been savagely hacked to bits by her captors, leaving one side of her head bald and the other a shredded mess. Black horns rose from her forehead then twisted to the sides and back around her head, one had be severed off while she was unconscious and the pain now pulsed through her head. Piercings from both her long pointed ears that rose from her head looking like those of elves had had jewelry ripped from them adding to the scars of the attack that lead to her capture. Half her claws were missing from fighting or trying to free herself from the wooden box they moved her in and the other half from her tormentors ripping them from her fingers.

A part of her wanted to cry, but she couldn't even if she tried to let it out. In the demonic tongue Eredun she cursed her captors damming them with a thousand plagues she wished them to die by all the fires of hell, she wished that a succubus would peel the skin from their repulsive bodies. Except for the leader, the human they called Gregory, she wanted to kill him herself feeding on his blood. Dizzy from her vengeful fantasies she slipped out of consciousness again, sleeping through her own constant pain that brought her no pleasure.

Ninza awoke from the nightmare in a sweat; she sat upright and looked around the small guest cabin she occupied. The bed was away from the door and ran parallel to the ship with windows over it looking out over the side of the ship. They'd been sailing for three days and while Barros was managing he never looked what she would have called happy. They were due to arrive in Theramore late tonight which would work well to keep their motley crew as inconspicuous as possible. After a drink of water she packed up her things and dressed to go up on deck.

Stepping up on deck the lights of Theramore could be seen on the horizon. She approached Kaz, "How long?."

"The winds are against us, three hours maybe more," Kaz replied turning to her.

"You should get some sleep; you can take the bed in the guest quarters. You'll need it more than I will," she suggested.

"I can't sleep, Barros is the one who's going to need it, I think he's only been sleeping for an hour a night. The rest of the time he spends restlessly rolling around. I've watched him make up his bed every 10 minutes for the last three days." Kaz told her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I woke up less than an hour ago, I'm worried about Theramore. We need to get clear of the city before sun up. Which won't be a problem as long as there's no issues with Aleksei. Aleksei hasn't ever met Barros without me and."

"You like to control the flow of information," she interrupted, making only the slightest indication of a smile.

"It's not that," Kaz disputed, "whatever either of you want to know I'll tell you. But I should be dealing with Aleksei. He has a bad habit of leaving out details from Yevgeni. I don't believe he means to sabotage our operation, I do trust him he won't betray us. I just need to talk to him to find the details he's missing. There is a reason Yevgeni sent me and not Aleksei and it has nothing to with trust, its more about proficiency."

"I know you tell us everything, I trust you," she said to calm him down, "because you have no reason to lie to me. Do you trust me?"

"I know you have nothing to lie about," he answered.

"But do you trust me?" she asked again.

"Don't make me answer that." He said looking out at the ocean.

"Do you?" she persisted.

"I do right now, but the last thing I would ever call you is consistent," he finally answered.

"Tynuik gitvem rehemik," she turned away.

Kaz knew enough to know it wasn't good what she said, but he still trusted her.

Once they arrived at Theramore Barros and Ninza went into town to meet Aleksei. It took some convincing with the city's guards to let Barros travel with Ninza but he still carried a wooden pass from the King of Loderon granting him free passage throughout his lands. It was old and in rough shape but it was authentic. Instead of doubting its relevance the guards were only confused by it's authenticity, however it passed all four forgery checks and they were satisfied. Kaz on the other hand stayed at the ship with Voj and Rubik, while the Alliance inspector's thoroughly went over every page of the cargo manifest. Captain Norgan's worries about fines and paperwork were unfounded. Or at least half unfounded. It took nearly the whole time that Barros and Ninza were gone to get through the paper work. Apparently Jaina Proudmore has a bigger problem with unannounced neutral ships arriving after dark than she does with trolls in her city.

"I'll talk," suggested Ninza stepping to the peep hole. It was after midnight when they approached the cathedral. The city's square was dark and deserted; dim light could be seen through its high stained glass windows though it looked far from expecting visitors. The city had a curfew imposed on it after midnight, and though they passed several guards through the city, none approached a Priestess regardless of her companion being a troll.

Barros pounded on the door, though it returned only muffled thuds indicating that it was thicker than the hull of the Tyanak. Yet someone heard somewhere for after a moment of waiting the window panel in the door slid open. A pair of eyes looked Ninza up and down and quickly responded.

"Priestess you must come inside the street is not to be traveled at night!" the male voice insisted. A series of locks was heard and then dim light came out into the street as the door opened. A short man emerged who wasn't a priest but still a man of faith. He opened the door wide and saw Barros to the side, his eyes widened, "what is this!"

"It's alright he can be trusted," Ninza said in a hushed tone putting her hand on his shoulder as she walked in making room for Barros to follow her. Barros closed the door behind them and the man set the locks in place. Barros looked down at the short man who looked to be mixed with all emotions from scared and nervous to shocked. Clearly his evening plans hadn't included a troll.

"She's right mon," Barros said hunching down on one knee to look him in the eye, "I won't bring you any trouble". Barros smiled at the man, who made a half hearted smile back, then Barros extended his hand but the man did not reciprocate. Barros put his hands up in the dim light showing the lighter blue skin of his palms, then stepped back and stood up.

"We are meeting a man here named Aleksei," explained Ninza.

The nervous door man responded without taking his eyes off Barros, "Aleksei is waiting for a man."

"Kaz couldn't make it himself," said a voice out of the darkness of the central hall, "or are you all that remains?" Ninza was trying to read the intent from his voice while she and Barros took opposite steps around a tall column blocking their view of the central interior. It didn't do much good she could hardly see into the large expanse of the cathedral. Through a high window faint moon light lit little more than the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out Barros's hand resting on the hilt of his sword, though she didn't think they needed to worry.

"Kaz is with the ship," she responded quietly, in an effort to force the voice to come closer, "he needed to stay behind as insurance that we would come through."

About twenty feet away a flint sparked and a candle lit, a human male stood up from the rows of pews and moved forward. "Duncan, light some more candles I have not met my guests and we need to see each other."

Duncan, the small man took a long brass rod with a wick on the end and walked around lighting candles. Slowly the room grew brighter and Barros stepped beside Ninza between the rows of pews. Duncan still looked at Barros, clearly uneasy by his presence but no longer scared for his life.

"Not entirely true," the voice stepped forward and extended a hand towards Barros, "Barros we meet again, good to see you." Before letting go of Barros's hand he turn to Ninza quickly looking up and down then smiled again like he told a joke only he heard. "But we have not met," he looked back at Barros, "Why didn't Kaz tell me she was so beautiful". He made eye contact with Ninza again extending his hand toward her.

"Ah Aleksei," hesitated Barros, "I wouldn't"

Ninza made no move to take his hand only took a deep breath. "Perhaps because I'd cut out his tongue if I knew he spoke about me," she made the slightest grin that only Kaz would have caught.

Aleksei shifted his weight moving only the slightest bit back his face got serious for a quick moment and then he smiled again, "well then that would be why he didn't mention. Come lets go down to the alter when we can sit and face each other."

"Hmm Aleksei, I don't believe in your light but I don't think we should be at the alter," protested Barros.

"Don't worry about it, Father Daniel is sleeping and I wouldn't take you downstairs that's my deal with him," Aleksei stipulated.

They walked to the front where Barros looked around at the alter and the stained glass images at the front then sat down on the red carpet covered few steps up to the alter. Ninza sat in the front pew and Aleksei stood between them.

"Duncan, if you please fetch my back pack." said Aleksei. He looked Ninza in the eyes for a moment too long for comfort then looked to Barros. "We have located a map which shows Azeroth before the Maelstrom. The owner has agreed with Yevgeni to have it brought as far as Thunder Bluff where you will pick it up. As long as you show the contact Yevgeni's house of Zija's crest you won't have any issues payment has already been made."

"But we already have a map showing Faroon's location in relation to Azshara," Barros asked confused, "Why would Yevgeni buy another?"

"Because it hasn't helped us find anything." Replied Aleksei getting excited. "Last year we went all the way to the Ruins of Eldarath and it didn't help us find roads that have been gone for thousands of years. This map shows more than a series of landmarks it is an actual scale map showing nearly the entire Kaldorei Empire. No more vague diagrams or painting of Zin-Azshari. No more deciphering meanings from songs. This is an actual map!"

"And it shows the lost city of Faroon!" Interrupted Barros in disbelief.

"Well no," admitted Aleksei.

"I didn't think so," said Barros shaking his head a little.

"But this shows the former cities of the Zandalar Tribe." Aleksei began. "Yevgeni believes it will show the location of what becomes Farron City under the Amani Empire before Azshara stole it. Then we will find it."

Barros listened hunched over with his elbows on his knees while rubbing his face then leaned back on the steps again. "Perhaps but we Trolls don't believe that Faroon is meant to be found."

"Come on Barros if we find Faroon you'll be richer than you can imagine and can waste away your years on a beach or in a palace whatever you choose" Aleksei enticed.

"They don't build palaces for grave robbers," Barros chuckled.

"Grave robbers?" Aleksei responded with a snort. "The city holds a fortune"

"Aye and a demon curse to all who enter the city never to leave again," reminded Barros.

"If you believe that then why are you here?" asked Aleksei.

"Because wasting my years away on a beach might be worth chancing some old curse," he smiled at Ninza who only looked away.

Aleksei laughed at this, "Show me an ambitious troll and I'll show you liar."

"I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean, but I don't like it," Barros assumed.

"He's calling you lazy," Ninza explained with a belittling tone.

"Ask the Goblins," Aleksei joked, "they know there is no such thing as a get rich quick scheme.

"Alright then," Barros questioned, "why are you here then?"

"Because I'm already getting paid. If Yevgeni Zija wants to send me to the ends of Azeroth on his dime, I've fine with that. If next week he decides he wants to hunt for sunken ships that's fine, but right now its lost cities."

"You're an errand boy," Ninza coldly judged. "A following free loader."

"Ehh," Aleksei glared at her. His stance changed and he made up fists where he stood.

Barros hated when he got like this, because he wasn't a dog without bite.

"Free loader!" Aleksei stepped towards her, pointing at himself, "I work for a living I've traveled to every corner of this world, working. What of you woman, you tag along for a few months contributing little."

"Hey now," Barros stood motioning down with his hands, "we're all friends here."

"Not all," Aleksei argued, "she comes here doubting me, she doesn't know what I do for this group. Did you really think you lost that Warlock in Southshore!" By now he was standing over her.

Ninza stood up locking eyes barley a foot apart. "Funny I don't remember you there with us in Zul'Gurub," she spat the words at him. Their growing voices echoing throughout the cathedral. "Where was it that time, oh that's right in the mountains near the Zulmamwe Ruins, we would find the lost city of Faroon. Instead we nearly died in Zul'Gurub and there wasn't even any sign of ruins in the mountains."

"Are you saying I planned that!" Aleksei yelled in her face. Barros now standing beside the two of them ready to pull one of them off the other.

"Maybe, all I know is you weren't there!" her eyes glaring into his.

There was a sound of metal and Barros caught a reflection of light from the candles, in an instant Aleksei pressed a small blade no more than eight inches to Ninza's throat. Its handle decorated in the art of some lost civilization no doubt from a previous expedition. "Barros tell Kaz she didn't make it, I'll be getting,"

He stopped mid sentence as a bright light as hot as a blacksmiths furnace was suddenly beside his face. He lunged backwards tripping and dropping the blade making an echoing sounds as it rattled to the stone ground. Looking up at Ninza the sleeve of her robe had fallen to her bare elbow as she help up her hand in it a blue flame burned brghtly, then closed her fist extinguishing it. "You don't need to doubt what my contributions to the group are," she said as he rubbed his face.

"You're fine," Barros said to Aleksei extending his arm to help him up.

Feeling belittled Aleksei went through the motions of brushing himself off and picked up his weapon. Rubbing the side of his face again he looked at her, "No Priestess can perform that spell."

"She's not a Priestess Aleksei," Barros started to say.

"Well of course she's not, she's not human," Aleksei explaind.

Ninza reached up and pulled back the hood of her cloak revealing her long golden hair and long pointed ears.

Aleksei went for his sword again, "What the hell is Kaz thinking bringing a Blood Elf here."

"She's not a blood elf!" Barros yelled out stepping between them.

"Well her eyes aren't green," Aleksei admitted back, "but no high-born can cast that spell. I can still feel it!"

"She's not a Highborne or high elf what ever it's called now." Barros continued.

"Well of course not they're all but extinct!" replied Aleksei.

"You are correct," Ninza responded, "It is arcane magic, but I'm not a Blood Elf, though I do hate every race." She made an obvious smile with that, and Barros smiled back, though it was lost on Aleksei he had no idea how little she smiled real or otherwise.

"For the light's sake, she can't be trusted. No user of arcane magic can be trusted. She will betray the whole expedition," decided Aleksei.

"Aleksei she won't betray us," Barros moved to sit back on the steps. "I can't tell you what she is, though I trust her."

"You trust her, that's just great," Aleksei gasped. "When Jaina's city guards lock us up for bringing an arcane magic user into the city you just them that."

I won't betray anyone, and as far as anyone knows I'm a Priestess," interjected Ninza hoping to calm him down.

"Right a Priestess," scoffed Aleksei.

"Listen I've been around her for months since Kaz brought me in on this," Barros said sincerely. "She's not the friendliest or even the nicest, no offense."

"None taken Troll," Ninza scoffed.

"But I trust her. After all none of us are what you would call loyal to a cause but I know she's loyal to us," Barros convinced.

"Fine, I'll trust you, but I'm not trusting her," Aleksei looked around seeing Duncan returning with a large leather back pack, tied with numerous pouches and clasps. "Thank you Duncan, can you also bring us some wine before my guest must be on their way."

"But sir," Duncan protested. "It is late no one can be on the street even this..." He hesitated now looking Ninza over seeing her large pointed ears and suddenly taking in her height not a lot less than the Troll.

"Duncan the wine, if you please," Aleksei repeated. He motioned to them to follow him over to a table to the side of the alter. There hidden from the pews by giant columns supporting the roof was a small table and chairs. He put the back pack on the table sitting at the head and they each sat on opposite sides of him. While clearly apprehensive regarding Ninza's race he made a effort to make eye contact with both Barros and Ninza. "Tell Kaz that here is twenty thousand gold as well as instructions from Yevgeni. He details the contact in Thunder Bluff. There's also a schedule of Orc patrols in the barrens that should be accurate for at least another week."

Duncan put down three wine glasses filling them each a little too full then walked away.

Aleksei held his glass between them. Looking to them both, "A toast to finding the lost city of Faroon.

"To new friends," Barros encouraged, as the three of them clinked their glasses. Barros took several giant swallows noticeable passing down his throat and then his glass was empty. Aleksei took a sip of the wine and watched him astonished. Ninza took a quick taste and licked her lips.

"What do you think Priestess?" Aleksei asked sarcastically.

"Honestly," she looked at him and took a larger drink licking her lips again. "It's very good the best I've had since Kaz and I were in Stormwind."

"You were in Stormwind," Aleksei was shocked.

"You'd be amazed at who betrays their allegiances seeing a few well chosen glimpses of flesh," and Ninza made a larger smile than Barros had ever since and he couldn't be certain but he thought it was real. Finally having held the smile till it was becoming ridicules Aleksei smiled back at her and rose his glass again to meet hers.

"So how much wine," Aleksei took a drink, "must we go through for you to tell me the story of how you and Kaz met?"

"Like Barros said," Now she took another drink, "I'm loyal."

"Ha, " Aleksei burst out laughing and when he finally stopped he took another drink.

Barros was glad that they were getting along. He really couldn't be certain just how much was Aleksei trying to be friendly and how much he really was willing to put the sediment of a few minutes earlier behind him. Then again he thought how strong was this wine?

They talked for almost an hour and went through another bottle of wine before leaving. The conversation was never too personal; Barros never learnt anything more about Ninza than he knew before. Except she had been to Kalimdor before and even spent time in Silvermoon. How long he didn't ask but her wording suggested awhile. Aleksei never asked when she was in Silvermoon, though he must have assumed before the forming of the Blood Elves. For her talk of it never worried him. All in all by the time they left Barros was certain Aleksei was relatively drunk and he'd never seen Ninza even slightly drunk but she certainly was something.

Out in the street a clock tower they walked past showed nearly two o'clock in the morning. A light fog had come off the ocean and into the city streets. It was nothing to make it difficult to see but enough to feel the moisture in the air as they walked. At one point Ninza tripped on the cobble stoned streets and Barros caught her arm she said something in a language he didn't know.

"Sorry I should be more careful," Ninza whispered, "the last thing we need is to be caught by city guards. A drunk Priestess and a Troll."

Barros looked at her and they made eye contact for a second then looked forward again, "Are you drunk?"

"A little, what about you? You drank more than me," she asked.

"It takes a lot more than a few glasses of Orc Lushwater wine to make a troll drunk," he said exaggerating his Troll accent as a joke.

"Oh yea," she made a whisper to him, "and what would that be?"

"Oh same stuff just a lot more of it," he laughed.

Arriving at the Tyanak Barros stood behind Ninza, the hood up on her Priestess outfit as the cities inspector's disembarked from the Tyanak. Voj and Rub were standing by all of their things on the dock getting everything sorted out.

"How did it go with Aleksei," Kaz asked disembarking as well.

"In the end it went fine but there was bit of an issue when he called Ninza a Blood Elf," Barros confessed.

Kaz sharply tuned his head to look at Ninza then back at Barros, "Is Aleksei alright?"

"He is unharmed," Ninza replied. "Though I was unable to push him for further information."

Kaz having not taken his eyes from Barros waited for him to respond. "Yea Aleksei is fine it got a little heated but in the end we got what we came for," he tossed the back pack to Kaz, "and even stayed to finish off two bottles of wine.

"Two bottles," Kaz looked to them both. "You're drinking while Norgan and I are going through an inquisition."

"Let's just get going, we really need to be clear of here before sun up," remarked Barros.

"Agreed," Kaz turned back onto the ship.

In the end Norgan was happy to receive the five thousand gold for their fare, while Kaz was pleased to have back the Lordaeron sword. Rubik was in awe that he wasn't expected to carry the brunt of their supplies and even believed Kaz carried more than him. Everything went fine at the city gates and they received horses from the night watch officer just as Yevgeni's instructions said they would. Even after years Kaz was still amazed at what Yevgeni was able to pull off.


	3. When I tried to kill you

It had been years since Kaz travelled through the Dustwallow Marsh. The marsh was an insufferable land. Perhaps that's why Thrall had allowed the Alliance to build Theramore just off its coast. It never really felt like day, a think canopy of overgrowth blocked the sun and the insects were constant. If they made it through without rain he'd be amazed. The worst part of rain in the marsh, was you never knew it was coming until suddenly you were soaked. Don't forget the smell it always smelt like rotten vegetables. Kaz never knew where it was coming from, but it was the last ingredient to a terrible place. What a change Mulgore would be. In two days they would be in its green valleys with unending clear skies, and no insects.

Barros rode his horse next to Kaz while Ninza was just behind with the Voj and Rubik taking up the rear. They'd need to decide on an alternative formation before they entered the Barrens. As a Human Kaz would be a target of one and all in its Orc controlled lands.

Barros whacked Kaz on the shoulder with a large branch he was carrying. More than a branch really he'd picked all the twigs from it, it was more of a large walking stick or a slightly crooked staff.

"Ouch," Kaz yelled out grasping his shoulder then looking over at Barros. "What the hell are you doing?" Kaz glimpsed a large Crowda fly falling to the ground then looked down to see it's body stepped on by his horse. "Oh thanks, I didn't even feel it."

"It was just about to land," Barros continued to pick at the bark from the branch as his horses plotted along. "They always go for you. They have a taste for human blood."

"So it would appear," Kaz agreed.

Suddenly an arrow shot out from high in the canopy, flew down in front of them stabbing the vague trail they followed.

Kaz and Barros pulled at their horse's reins coming to a halt as did the others. While they all looked around Barros took a matching arrow with a red and blue feathered tail out of his backside quiver. He quickly loaded, aimed and shot it a few feet ahead of them. A few quick whistles came from all around them; they all looked side to side but not as nervous as Voj and Rubik.

Ahead of them where they saw nothing before a dark blue skinned troll rolled out from the underbrush. He looked at them then quickly pulled both arrows from the ground. He made another whistle then six trolls appeared surrounding the group.

An older troll with wild white hair and a long leather coat flanked by two warriors called out to them. "A human travelling along side trolls returning the arrow colors of Sen'jin can only be Kaz Adoni friend to Vol'Jin," he smiled and looked to Kaz.

"Indeed you are correct," Speaking in Zandali, Kaz dismounted from his horse landing in the mud. He stepped awkwardly through the marsh sinking a little with each step. Kaz smiled extending his hand, "Sol'Talem it's been a long time, what are you doing so far into Dustwallow."

Not hesitating the troll ignored Kaz's extended hand and stepped forward embracing Kaz as he lifted him off the ground, "It has been too long." Sol slapped Kaz on the back. "As relations between the Orcs and the Alliance have worsened we have picked up the slack patrolling closer to Theramore each month."

"Whoa there friend," Kaz was startled but returned the embrace. He hadn't seen Sol in nearly four years not since the last time he travelled the marsh. That time he was alone and a lone troll almost killed him when he was taken by surprise. The only thing that saved him was his perfect usage of the Zandali language. He ended up being brought to Sen'Jin Village, where Barros eventually met up with him. Vol'Jin found it so unlikely when Kaz told how he was meeting up with his oldest friend a Troll who would be waiting for him in the Stagnant Oasis. A runner was sent all the way from Sen'Jin to Stagnant and brought Barros back. The two of them ended up staying in Sen'jin for a month as guests of Vol'jin. At the time they hadn't a month to give up but Kaz always knew it would benefit them far more than the time they had lost.

"Kaz Adoni you are a man who can't get enough of trolls please introduce me to your companions," encouraged Sol'Talem.

The two of them walked through the muck between the horses, "Sol'Talem this is Vojtova an accomplished sword smith." Kaz then gestured towards Rubik, "and this is Rubik a fifteenth level Shaman."

Sol'Talem bowed his head to each of them. "and of course this is Barros the great bowman," Sol'Talem finished. "They do not surprise me, it is this one that catches me off guard," he turned looking to Ninza.

"Ah of course," Kaz looked up at Ninza. She sat on her horse wearing the white Priestess's robe and dress. Kaz looked to her and extended his hand to help her down. While Kaz knew Sol'Talem would trust what ever he told him about Ninza. He wanted both Sol'Talem and his men to know that Ninza didn't pose a threat of any kind. No troll would ever expect a human priestess to acknowledge them much less show them any respect.

"Traveling with a Human Priestess does not seam like you." Sol'Talem remarked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sol'Talem," Kaz looked from him again to Ninza. She swung her leg over the horse ignoring Kaz's outstretched hand and jumped down. Her small boots sunk into the mud and she fell forward, Sol'Talem made no attempt to help her and she landed her own hands in the mud. Her white clothes soiled all over from the mud. "Ninza is no human Priestess."

"Of curse not Kaz, are you forgetting how familiar I am with your deceptions?" Sol'Talem smiled ensuring Kaz knew he hadn't pulled anything over on him. Mimicking the human gesture, which looked comical with his large tusks he put a finger to his lips looking at Kaz, for silence. He turned back to Ninza, "I'd like to hear her introduce herself".

"First, as Kaz said I'm no Priestess," Ninza began. "Second, I'm not human," she revealed. She stared at Sol'Talem hardly blinking.

He still faced her while his eyes quickly glanced at Kaz then back to her, he slowly smiled. "Then what are you," he questioned.

Ninza honestly had no answer for that she only pulled back the hood on her outfit reveling her long eleven ears.

Suddenly bows surrounding them were pulled back and stances were changed. Ninza crouched down half a foot ready to spring.

"Stand down!" Sol'Talem shouted arms outstretched he turned looking to his men. "Any one who fires without my order will not return to Sen'Jin." Ninza's eyes darted back and forth, her hands looked ready to claw at anything in reach, she watched the trolls still aiming their bows at her. She looked for the first sign of attack, then to Sol'Talem.

"Easy Sol'Talem," Kaz blurted out, "Ninza stand down!" Kaz had no intention of drawing a weapon but was ready to stand between them. Perhaps it was unrealistic for him to assume that every troll would overlook fifteen thousand years of hatred between trolls and elves.

Both sides remained ready to act while Sol'Talem grabbed Ninza's jaw. She allowed him to turn her heard from side to side though she grimaced baring her teeth. He smiled a little then displayed his larger fangs to her, "You're an elf but where are your markings?" Referring to the patterns all elves tattooed on their bodies at an early age.

"I have none," she spat at him twisting from his grip, he slapped her in return.

"You lie!" he yelled back.

"Sol," Kaz barked, "I won't fight you, but I ask you not to strike my people."

"What is she, elves don't have blonde hair?" he asked in disgust. He looked to Voj and Rubik, "What is she?"

Voj was uneasy with the confrontation. He looked to Barros first then Kaz, "Why didn't you tell us she wasn't human."

Barros jumped down from his horse walking over to them, bows fixated on him now. "Because then you wouldn't trust her!" he countered.

"Well your right and now I don't trust you," Voj argued. He sat on his horse not ready to fight not ready to run, only looking betrayed. "Rubik and I haven't gotten this far by being careless. Trusting a human and an elf, and a Troll who trusts them both is how we'll get killed. I don't care what you'll split evenly with us because we'll end up dead long before then." He dismounted from his horse, "Sol'Talem I do not know you, I hail from far from here, from the eastern continent but I ask for passage to Sen'jin village.

"Take it easy," Sol'Talem responded. "This is just what Kaz does he's a trickster."

"I am sorry my brother," Sol'Talem explained, "but the same skepticism now befalls upon you."

"This is unbelievable," Voj protested taking a step away from his horse and the group moving closer to Sol'Talem's men.

"Voj, Rubik, we didn't tell you to keep secrets from you!" Barros pleaded. "We would have told you when the time was right. When you trusted her enough to overlook what she was."

"Kaz," Sol'Talem asked solemnly. "Explain to me why I should allow you to bring an elf into Thrall's lands?"

"Sol' because she is," but Kaz was cut off.

"Everyone, I've only known Kaz, Barros and Ninza a few days," began Rubik.

"Shut up Rubik," Voj shouted. "Just come with me, we'll got to Sen'Jin."

"No Voj," Rubik continued. "I trust Barros. I want to trust Kaz. If they trust her then I will to."

"You're going to blindly trust her?" Voj disbelieved.

"Why not?" he answered his friend. "They all trusted us?"

"Exactly, we trusted you when we brought you into the group," Barros countered.

"It's different and you know it," Voj scoffed. "Elves hate trolls and trolls hate elves. Even I'd be willing to give a pair of humans a chance but an elf, there's no trusting them."

"Why not, she doesn't even have marks? She's fair skinned and blonde she's not just an elf?" remarked Rubik.

"Enough," Sol'Talem interrupted. "Kaz I will allow you and your party to continue on, but the elf women will be coming to Sen'Jin as our prisoner."

"Don't talk about me," Ninza began quietly almost as a growl then yelling. "Like I'm not here! Do you think that because you outnumber me I'm inconsequential? I'm not going to Sen'Jin as a prisoner. I, yes I travel with Kaz'Neeren Adoni because I trust him and I trust Barros Toretti." She unclasped the rope from around her neck reached around pulling it over her shoulder and threw it in the mud. Even though the trolls surrounding them knew she wasn't a Priestess they were still startled to see her throw the symbol of the light into the mud. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was tied into and ruffled it free from its shape. "We are travelling to Thunder Bluff and if we have to we've fought worse then you!"

Sol'Talem broke her stare looking to his men, then to Kaz, "Kaz I don't wish to fight you as well. But I must perform my duty, I am loyal to Vol'jin."

"Then allow me to talk to Vol'jin we don't need to spill blood here today," pleaded Kaz.

"I'm sorry but there just isn't time for that," Sol'Talem replied.

"For what's it worth," Rubik declared. "I stand with Barros and the others."

"Rubik!" Voj reacted, "don't be foolish!"

Kaz looked to Rubik and nodded his head; he moved his hand to the hilt of his sword. Ninza stood with one hand open and the other she rubbed the finger tips with her thumb. Barros just looked to the Trolls surrounding them ready to fight if he must.

Then one of the Trolls made eye contact with Kaz and relaxed his bow. "Sol'Talem," he said. "I follow you without question for the honor of Sen'Jin. Never the less this is Kaz Adoni friend to Vol'jin. I remember when he was in Sen'jin for over a month. I will not be part of a group who reports he is dead by our hands." The troll lowed his bow and stepped back away from the clearing.

Sol'Talem took a long deep breath, "Nor will I. Kaz you are not only a friend to Voll'jin but to me. If anything has taught me not to judge only as others have before me it is in my own friendship with you." Sol'Talem looked around to his men. "All stand down Kaz Adoni is not our enemy. Anyone who travels with him is not our enemy and of no concern. Is it understood?"

"Yes Talem!" a chorus replied.

"You may continue on," Sol'Talem began, "but beware of the Orc patrols in the Barrens. They are ever present once you pass out of Dustwallow."

"Thank you my friend," Kaz bowed his head noticeably. "I believe we can stay one step ahead of the Orcs."

"Well be on the lookout for that which you can't keep ahead of. The Goblins allow all manner of creatures into the Barrens through Ratchet," Talem warned. He watched Ninza as she took a long black cloak from one of her horse's bags. She put it on drawing the hood to cover her ears and turned to him.

"You have made the right decision," Ninza looked him straight in the eyes unblinking. "Please don't feel that you have been disloyal to Vol'jin or your own people."

"How do I know you're not a spy for the Alliance?" Talem asked his tone quiet so his own people couldn't hear his doubts.

"Because I have no ties to Darnassus and even less to the Alliance." She replied and turned away.

Hearing the distaste for both in her voice he didn't doubt that her passage through the region wasn't a risk, though a lifetime of prejudice towards the elves made it difficult for him to look the other way.

Barros and the others mounted their horses and slowly started off on the path while Kaz and Talem spoke for a moment longer.

"Keep up a good pace," Talem suggested. "You can' see it now the canopy is too dense but a storm is coming."

"It shouldn't be an issue I want to reach the Barrens by night fall," Kaz replied. "Thank you again. I hope our next meeting will be less troubled."

"As do I, and longer you need to return to Sen'Jin," Talem extended his hand.

They shook. "Good bye Sol'Talem, until we meet again." Kaz mounted his horse and road off, looking once over his shoulder at the parting troll patrol.

Two hours passed with the marsh growing darker till Sol'Talem's forecast proved true. A bright flash revealed the canopy's outline through the darkening sky then a loud crack of thunder and a deep rumble broke the sounds of the horses hoofs. Kaz repeated his mental list. It almost reliably rained daily, yes Kaz was sure it was impossible to pass through the marsh and not get caught in it. Unlike a rainfall in Mulgore where the rain brought a fresh sense of life and renewal, here in the marsh it only added to the dank wetness. He always felt that it was more than water falling from the trees but sickness and decay or at least insects and dirt. He looked to Barros to see him pull his large rimmed hat from his saddle bag. Barros adjusted the hat looking back at him with a smile, as though saying he was prepared for it.

The hours passed by as they rode through the storm, the only thing they could be thankful for was the lack of wind. It remained relatively still in the marsh, meaning the storm wasn't passing the marsh any time before they did. Kaz looked back towards Voj and Rubik, they each were just as water logged as the rest of them. He'd heard them talking a few hours earlier but couldn't make out anything. He would need to talk with Voj, he was concerned about the stability of the group following the run in with the Troll patrol. It meant a lot to him that Rubik was ready to fight with them. Barros has been right when he said he'd made great progress connecting with him on the ship. Voj on the other hand was a little more caught up in stereotypes. If he was really to be a valued member of the group he'd need to get over those old ideas. At the run in with the Troll patrol he was too willing to abandon everything for Kaz's liking. He hoped that once he fully brought them in on what they were part of and where they were going that Voj would exhibit the commitment and trust that he was looking for.

Without talking it was unanimous after hours of rain, even now that it had stopped the group's spirits couldn't fall any lower. Barros had never doubted Kaz's navigation skills before, however he was about to when he realized that up ahead the path was on an incline. There in the fading daylight he could see that the tree lined didn't follow to the higher elevation.

"We're clearing the marsh," Barros exclaimed loudly turning back to the others. He looked at Ninza every step of her horse seamed to cause her to slump ever more forward. But when she heard him she looked up and silently mouthed "thank you". Barros has never agreed with her more.

It was ten minutes later that they were on a steep incline out of the marsh. Every step brought them higher, looking back over his shoulder the tops of the marsh's grey trees extended as far as Kaz could see. A few miles back the dark storm clouds still flashed and distant thunder was heard. He remembered the first time he went to Theremore through the marsh. When he saw this sight as he had walked down he doubted the map. He doubted that on the other side of this that the ocean could possibly be there. It had only looked like a descent into hell. Each time since the one day's journey tested his resolve yet he always knew there was an end to the marsh. Now as they stepped higher the foliage became lighter and lighter. Another few minutes and they would reach the summit and the higher elevation of the Barrens. Tomorrow would bring the dry and dusty air as they travelled to Mulgore. It might sound just like an opposite form of hell but it wasn't. For the sun would be shinning and one could see for miles and miles. That to any traveler was a welcome sign.

At the summit the five of them all stopped and looked out over the flat plains of the southern barrens, the sun was setting and casting long golden shadows. Though nights on the Barrens were cool the last rays of sunshine promised a hot day tomorrow.

Kaz closed his eyes took a long deep breath, he let it out and opened them. He was laying beneath the night sky with stars extending as far as he could see. Another branch was dropped on the fire sending sparks up in the air, he turned to see Rubik had built their fire high enough to dry their clothes. After riding a few miles in the dark Ninza had spotted a small collection of trees at the base of a small steep hill Passing through the few trees they found a obscured clearing before the hill. It was perfect they could build a fire that would be hidden from all but the closed of travelers and they could see for miles from the top of the small hill. Kaz saw Barros's silhouette coming down it's steep slopes back to the fire.

"It's amazing how far you can see from up there," Barros said to everyone. "Couldn't be even two hundred feet to the top but it's so flat here you can see everything. I think I could see the light of the Crossroads on the horizon."

"Is it much steeper? I didn't hear any rocks rolling down?" Ninza asked.

"No it's entirely grass to the top it does get steeper but you can pull yourself up with the grass. Not very large at the top either, our camp would just fit up there." Barros explained.

"Sure if we wanted everyone to see the fire," Voj disagreed.

"No, I just mean there's not much to it, it looks steeper on the other side but it's too dark to be sure if it's a cliff or what."

The five of them had set up encircling the fire with Voj and Rubik having assembled little pup tents. They all had their wet clothes laying across rocks near the fire and hanging from branches they stood around it. Barros rolled out a long canvas and bore two three foot posts deep into the ground.

"I told you, "Kaz said, "It's a Troll thing."

Ninza was drying her black cloak near the fire and wearing her dirty white dress which was still wet and clinging to her. Her elf ears now clearly visible in the fire light she was sorting her things into piles. She glanced over to Barros's tent she had seen many times before and looked at the others then nodded back to Kaz.

"What," Barros asked solemnly.

"Your tents," Kaz filled in.

"Hey," Barros clarified, "just because Trolls are nomadic doesn't mean we don't like a roof over our head while we sleep."

"A roof," Kaz chuckled, motioning with his hands to their series of tents.

"Ok fine, a covering," Barros conceded.

"Ninza," Voj asked, "or anyone else for that matter. Does anyone not like things too spicy?"

"What are you doing to those things?" Kaz sat up and looked at Voj's make shift rotisserie. As night had fallen on the Barrens Voj had asked Barros if he could shoot a few of the Wompa Owls they saw. While Barros has only seen two in time to get them Voj was quite satisfied with that.

"Please Kaz," began Voj, "You may be resourceful, you may be our navigator and perhaps our leader. But if I am to continue to travel with you, I will not subsist on dried meat and water alone."

"Wait and see Kaz," Rubik added, "Voj can make a meal from anything.

"That's right," Voj agreed, looking pleased by his friends endorsement.

"I'm not saying he cooks with variety," Rubik continued.

Voj cast a glare at him now.

"Just being honest." Rubik modestly added, "he makes a great hickory smoked anything." Rubik Laughed. "and beer, barley and anything else stew is great" Rubik grew more sarcastic as he went on.

"Don't forget vegetables, "added Voj sound quiet annoyed.

"Burning whatever plant is near by isn't vegetables," now Rubik was really laughing.

"You have barley with you!" Kaz was astonished.

"Then you don't have to eat any," Voj told Rubik.

"No, no, it's good," Rubik back peddled, "There just isn't much variety.

"Well I look forward to it," Kaz said honestly.

Ninza got up and walked around the fire, "as do I," she said encouragingly.

"Thank you," Voj accepted genuinely enough.

"I'm just going over there to change, "Ninza said to Kaz walking past him.

"A modest elf," Voj cracked, "or do I now make you uncomfortable?"

Ninza turned back to him, "No you don't make me uncomfortable, you couldn't. But just because I'm an elf doesn't mean I need to make a spectacle of my sexuality." She glared at him and turned away walking off quickly.

"No, but you're at least half an elf, "Voj joked loudly.

Ninza made no reply from beyond the fire's light.

"Voj," Kaz sighed, he looked at him and said quietly. "I'm asking you, don't provoke her."

"I can handle myself just, " he responded louder with Kaz cutting him off.

Kaz spoke even quieter again, "That's not why. I'm asking you because that's what she expects. She always has her defenses up no matter who the race is she is speaking to. It's not a question of comfort, its a matter of trust she won't open herself up to trust anyone to let them in."

"Then you don't understand Kaz, because you are not a Troll, "Voj argued. "I'm not going to trust her and I don't want her to open up."

"Well then that's your problem. Because she doesn't view herself as an elf and she would have a real conversation with you regardless of what you are if you could see past that. If you could put aside a blind hatred for something. She resents that she represents only that to you. If only you could not provoke her, you would see she's not a elf."

"It's true Voj," Barros interjected, "You provoke her more by comparing her to an elf than you could saying the rudest thing to her."

"Well then I'm sorry, "Voj offered, "But I don't know how else to talk to an elf."

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to her," Kaz pleaded.

"But I'm not," Voj confessed.

"Very well then. That's fine and I have said what I needed," Kaz finished.

"Regarding dinner go ahead and make things however you like, whatever you think will be best," Barros changed the subject.

Ninza returned to the fire carrying her wet clothes, now wearing a pair of low white linen pants from her Priestess outfit. She'd partially dried out her hair making it curly from her efforts and was wearing a simple midriff exposing black shirt. She splayed out her clothes on the rocks and then sat down at the fire.

"Voj, "She asked quickly, "how long for dinner?"

"Not much longer," he answered holding back his usual sarcasm.

"Barros tell me you have some alcohol?" asked Kaz needing a catalyst for the evening.

"I don't," Barros felt bad that he couldn't come through this time.

"But I do," offered Rubik, "and we will all share some with dinner."

"and after dinner," Ninza added.

"Agreed," Kaz felt the time would be right after dinner.

Rubik got up and retuned to the fire with a tall skinny green bottle, "for later," he only said.

Dinner turned out to be simple, Voj only had the Wompa Owls to work with, he apologized that his own supplies were low. Yet Kaz would give him credit he worked wonders with his spices. The meal was far better than anything Kaz had planned for them. Even Ninza ate with more appetite than he'd seen before. After dinner Rubik let the fire die to a bed of hot coals and he offered everyone refills on their drinks. Kaz simply reached out for the bottle, a shared bottle was more conductive to what he wanted. He pulled out the cork with his teeth and spit it beside himself, taking a quick swig from the bottle he passed it to Barros.

"Voj and Rubik, I need to tell you why we are going to Thunderbluff," began Kaz.

"Yes you do," Voj watched the bottle pass to Rubik.

"I will answer every question you have. Then if by some chance you don't want to continue on with us you are free to leave. But after Thunderbluff we need your complete trust."

"What are you saying?" Voj took a drink then passed the bottle to Ninza.

"You were ready to leave us in the marsh today, that's not good enough! That isn't loyalty, that isn't what this group needs if we are going to succeed," Kaz declared. Ninza took a long drink from the bottle then he took it and passed it straight to Barros.

"Alright then," Voj let out a deep breath. "You needed a shaman because this thing you were embarking on wasn't without danger. But what's it's payout?" Voj stared at him unblinking, then looked to Kaz's sides, at Ninza and Barros.

"Your absolutely right, and when I told you we would all be equal partners, I meant it. And that also means sharing all information. No one is going to be in the dark about what we are doing. I waited this long, but now you both need to know." Kaz acknowledged.

"What if he leaves us in Thunderbluff!" Ninza questioned with a startle. "Do we really want him knowing what's going on, he could tell."

"What the elves?" Barros cut her off. "Ninza the only ones who would be interested would be the elves, and at the very least I think we can trust him to not tell them."

"Thank you Barros," Voj took another drink. "Though if this is as worthwhile as you act like it is, I won't be leaving."

"That's what I'm counting on," Kaz agreed. "Do you know of the Amani Empire's lost city Farron?"

Voj looked puzzled, "I think you've missed something in the translation Kaz."

"The elves destroyed the city of Faroon thousands of years ago," Rubik explained.

"First of all it wasn't the elves, not as you know them today, it wasn't the Night Elves, it was the Kaldorei, an elven civilization long before the Night Elves or any other for that matter. Secondly Faroon wasn't destroyed, they stole it from the Trolls and kept it as their own. Though history has lost track of the facts in a mix of fiction because even the elves don't know what happened to the city. It was the Kaldorei Queen, Queen Azshara who ordered the city to be hidden, lost from public knowledge, recorded on no map. She had it hid it from even her own people only those of royal blood knew of the cities existence."

"Your telling us we are searching for ten thousand year old ruins?" Voj asked in disbelief.

"The city was said to hold the treasures of the entire Amani Empire," Rubik hypothesized, "but Voj is right that was thousands of years ago."

"Your right, but longer then ten, it was before the war of the Ancients," Ninza added, speaking more than usual. Kaz knew the alcohol would allow Ninza to add more to the night.

"My research puts it at fifteen thousand years ago," Kaz corrected.

"Fifteen thousand years ago that's crazy, anything could have happened to the city it could simply have been buried by time, "Voj scoffed.

Kaz unrolled a tied cloth from his backpack. Rolled inside were several crude maps, some on paper and some on animal hides. He passed them to Barros who passed them to Rubik and Voj.

"What are these?" Voj asked looking the maps over in the dim light from the coals.

"These are maps leading to Faroon, I have spent the last three years collecting," Kaz said.

"You said there were no maps?" Voj questioned.

"Correct, none created by the Kaldorei. These are left over from the Amani or pieced together from others," Kaz continued.

"Trouble is," Barros added, "they conflict with each other."

"Well it has been fifteen thousand years," Kaz excused.

"Three years!" Voj blurted out. "You've been searching for three years."

"Not entirely Voj, we've only been back on it's trail for the last five months," Kaz said optimistically.

"Kaz even five months! This is a bit much, how long do you intent to keep searching for it?" Voj motioned for the bottle from Ninza.

"Not much longer Voj, we are close. That's what this is all about. Our financier has located another map that shows the Amani empire intact as it once was. With this we will be able to find Faroon once and for all."

"Wait just a minute. Your financier? You told us we were only splitting this five ways. Now who else is involved." Voj questioned a little distrust in his voice.

"And that still is the truth Voj. Yevgeni, our financier is not interested in what ever treasure we find he is interested in something else." Kaz said simply.

"He's not interested in any gold?" Rubik questioned. "He's the one paying for our travel and what ever else and he doesn't even want any gold? That makes no sense."

"This is bigger than gold, and bigger than a few months or even years, Yevgeni has been searching for Faroon far longer than us, and it's not for gold.

Barros cut to the chase, "Imagine if it was possible to turn the undead back to life?"

"That is absolutely impossible!" Voj exclaimed. "This Yevgeni is some kind of occult! The city of Faroon was once a Troll city and I will not help you bring annihilation from it's ruins." Voj got up from the fire walking to the horses.

"Voj, it's not impossible!" Kaz explained "Do you know who Kel'Thuzad was?"

Voj turned back to him, a defiant stance ready to leave and never look back. "I do, he was the human betrayer who founded the Cult of the Damned. It is he who spread the undead and destroyed Lordaeron."

"Then do you think he knew something about the undead?" Kaz asked.

"That's what I said isn't it," Voj said with distinct troll reasoning.

"Well it is in Kel'Thuzad's own journals that he wrote that an Elven Sun Well can turn back an undead!" Kaz explained smiling at the possibilities.

"The Night Elves would have done that if it were possible." Rubik now added to the discussion.

"You are correct Rubik. Please come back Voj," Kaz motioned back to where he had been sitting. "The Night Elf Well of Eternity couldn't do it alone it needed to be tainted by arcane magic. Or more accurately the Burning Legion's Fel Magic."

"This is the work of the Damned you speak of. Even I know what arcane magic is. It is what destroyed the High Elves Sunwell and," Voj was cut off by Kaz.

"You know more about the fall of the High Elves than I would have though Voj. However now it is you who has the details wrong," Kaz complimented.

"The Sun well is, or was arcane magic," Ninza added, she took another long drink from the bottle. She couldn't pass for a priestess, not in this state. Her eyes showed the same desire that Blood Elves exhibited, a thirst that lead to their mistrust. "it's corruption came from the body of Kel'Thuzad not arcane magic."

"Then how would a Sunwell turn back an undead? Would it too not only become corrupt," Voj didn't understand.

"First we are talking about a sunwell created from the original Well of Eternity. Next corruption that came about from Sargeras's own Fel energies during the Great Sundering and thus becoming a demon Well," concluded Kaz. "In truth Kel'Thuzad's journals tell of how a Demon Well is able to turn a undead back to life."

"A Demon Well that doesn't give life but Fel energies," Ninza told. "These Fel energies rich from the hand of Sargeras would break Kel'Thuzad's corrupt magic and allow the undead to be headed."

"A Demon Well now! What does this have to do with treasure and the lost city of Faroon. blurted out a drunken Voj.

"Because there is a Demon Well in Faroon," added Kaz.

"So if we aren't killed finding Faroon the Demon's there will kill us. And if we still aren't killed then the undead will kill us for trying to save them!" Voj argued. "No thank you Kaz, I can't speak for Rubik, but I do believe we were better off not knowing where our next meal was coming from."

"Kaz I agree with Voj on this. While I understand what turning the undead back to life would mean." Rubik said thinking over the implications. "I'm not ready to die fighting demon's to save the undead."

"No, no, both of you. Your looking too far down the line. I'm not saying we are going to fight the armies of the burning legion to turn back the undead. I'm simply saying we find Faroon take as much gold as we can and tell Yevgeni where Faroon is. After that it's up to the armies of Stormwind and Theremore to save the world.

"You don't want us to do any of this?" Voj lightened up a little thinking back to the gold.

"No, all we are doing is looking for a lost city," Kaz assured them.

"That only leaves me with one question," Rubik began. "If you've been looking for this city for years and Yevgeni for even longer then why do you believe you are close?"

"Because the Blood Elves are also looking," said Ninza.

"And the Night Elves," added Kaz.

"But only because they want to stop the Blood Elves," she clarified.

"Why wouldn't the Nigh Elves want to cure or turn back the undead? asked Rubik.

"Because the Night Elves don't care about anyone else," decided Voj.

"Voj you do know a great deal about the Elves. I'm surprised, most can't follow this whole tale. However you have missed why the Night Elves abandoned their ancient way of life and went into seclusion," Kaz asked a little frustrated.

"Shame," Ninza said. " Queen Azshara used the power of the Well of Eternity to contact Sargeras. She opened the Dark Portal for the Burning Legion to Enter Azeroth. Before Queen Azshara's abuse of the Kaldorei power there was no Fel magic in Azeroth. No demons. The Night Elves carry the guilt that they never stopped their Queen and they brought about millions of deaths and the state of our world to this day is because of them."

"The Night Elves want to stop their Blood Elf cousins from any further exploits of arcane magic, noble or otherwise," Kaz added. "It is the greatest offense against the planet and all forms of life to use arcane magic under Night Elf beliefs."

The more Kaz talked the less he actually drank where as the opposite appeared true for Voj. Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes only passing the bottle around to one another.

"Kaz did you learn that the Blood Elves are searching for Faroon from Yevgeni?" Rubik asked skeptically.

"Good Rubik," Kaz smiled a little, "Your putting it together. But no, this was something I reported to Yevgeni."

"Then how did you," Rubik started.

"I told him." Ninza said.

Voj and Rubik looked at her curiously.

"Here we go," Barros motioned for the bottle back from Voj.

"Kael'thas Sunstrider the Blood Elf leader wanted to resurrect the Order of Faroon, a order of Elite formed ten thousand years ago by Dath'Remar Sunstrider to find Faroon. Originally founded shortly after the founding of Quel'Thalas." revealed Ninza, "I was part of that reformed order."

Rubik stared at her with a startle.

"Then you are a blood elf," Voj accused.

"I was, or I tried to be." Ninza shook her head.

"What does that mean," Voj demanded.

"It means I wanted to help. After the destruction of the Sun Well by the burning legion I wanted to help. I'm not human, my skin looks to be that of a blood elf, but I have features of a Night Elf. I've spent my whole life trying to fit in. Well it was a lot easier to be accepted when the High Elf society was in ruin." Ninza looked to them ready for their accusations.

"Alright then," Voj asked, "What happened, why did you leave the blood elves, what are you doing here?"

"I just didn't fit in, I felt I was always hiding things about myself. She confessed, "My Ceizen or direct superior was Tefain. The more time we spent together the more I felt Tefain didn't trust me. I just couldn't believe in the ways of the Blood Elves, I didn't feel what they did. I could be a High Elf, but not a Blood Elf."

"But the magic you practice isn't High Elf magic," Barros stated, his way of letting the others in on another of Ninza's secrets.

"No your right Barros, I can mix many types of magic but I have an aptitude for Fel magic," she looked down into the final coals from the fire. She didn't want to meet Voj's eyes and see his judgment for what ever she was. Then she looked up to see him extending the nearly finished bottle to her. She reached out taking it, pouring its warm intoxicating liquid down her throat. The hour of the stuff was catching up with her and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. "I left the Blood Elves, I left Tefain, I left everything, because of Fel magic. I deserted it, all to be on my own, and so I was. I still didn't know what I was, but it was just easier surviving on my own without all the lies."

"That's when we met." Kaz added, she looked at him.

"That's right, and when I tried to kill you," Ninza confessed.

"You tried to kill him?," Voj chuckled a little before he took another drink.

"I didn't even know him, and I didn't care to, all I was about was survival." she divulged.

"How did you stop her," Rubik asked following the story intently.

"With a knife to her neck," Kaz said regrettably.

"It was more than that," Ninza bickered, "you cut my throat. And then while I bled a moment after trying to do the same to you, you tried to help me."

"Tried," Voj only said encouraging the story.

"I poured a bottle of ecko serum on her throat," Kaz told.

"But she's Fel," Voj gasped.

"And it burned me like acid," she said solemnly.

"It should have healed anyone or at least helped, that's when I knew she was something else."

"What happened, your here now you didn't die," Rubik questioned.

"I could only bandage her up and wait," Kaz remembered.

"That's not true, you brought an Orc witch doctor to me. He knew what wouldn't be rejected by Fel energies," she told.

"That wouldn't have been an Orc," Voj questioned.

"It doesn't matter what it was, he helped and she was saved," Kaz finished.

"Then why after you were healed did you continue to stay with a human," Voj didn't understand.

"I'd never met anyone so unconventional, he risked his own life to save mine. He didn't even know what I was but he wasn't afraid of me, I thought for the first time I could trust someone," she remembered.

"That's why you followed me," Kaz joked taking another drink.

"Followed him," Rubik was startled.

"I wasn't sure about him yet," she looked at Kaz.

"I was travelling alone near Ironforge when I was jumped by a gang of thieves in the night. There were six of them, they surly would have killed me, but she took them by surprise and me. I had no idea she had been following me for days, but I was glad, though confused. After she told me that she owned me her life and would stay with me to repay that debt," Kaz recalled.

"Haven't you repaid your debt to him yet?" Rubik asked.

"Not yet," she said while looking down at the remnants of their fire.

"We traveled together for weeks hardly talking, or she hardly talked. I told her where I grew up and my time in Lordaeron. I talked about scams I had run and treasures I had sought. Until finally one night over a fire, she interrupted me."

"You told me about you and Barros nearly getting killed searching for the lost city of Faroon. You told me you didn't even think it was even possible to find and that's why you quit," she told everyone.

"Then you told me it was possible to find," Kaz finished. "Because the Blood Elves were looking and they had a map. Just one of many maps that didn't help, but it lead us to more clues and we're been getting closer ever since."

Barros wished Ninza would talk more like this without having to be drunk. He hoped that at least now Voj and Rubik could see her in a different light. He didn't expect Voj to change overnight, but just to give her a chance. Hearing their story again made him think of how they met, how she didn't trust him, she had been sure he was going to steal from Kaz. She was a hard person to know, but it was possible.

"Listen Kaz," Voj began. "I'm going to stay in this little group. I'm going to stay with you all. I will fight along side you no matter what comes ahead." He looked at Ninza for a few seconds until she looked away. "I don't like Elves and I don't trust them. I'm going to try to trust this one, whatever it is she is. Though I ask that I not be left alone with her."

"Alright Voj, I think we can accommodate that. And how about you Rubik, will you be staying?"

"Yes Kaz," Rubik settled. "I will stay with you all, until we succeed.

There was a little more discussion regarding travel the next day but it wasn't long before all five agreed it was time to sleep. Kaz didn't lay awake long but he thought over how their discussion had gone. Undoubtedly there would be more questions from Voj but that was fine. He appreciated that Voj needed to know what was going on. Rubik on the other hand was much more content to just follow along, but still a good companion none the less.

She awoke again to find that more of the torches were lit and that the tallest human, a young man named Marcus was glazing at her. Her tattered undergarments barley covered her chest leaving the lower portion of her breasts exposed. Oddly her left arm still had the form fitting sleeve of her clothes, from just below her shoulder where she took a gash with a sword, to where the sleeve had met her gloves. She could feel the human's eyes going up her one bare leg, where they had sliced her pants open exposing her short like underclothes. They had torn off her cloak and other layers of clothes she used to conceal herself, hiding what she was and was not.

They'd tortured the demon for hours inflicting more pain than any moral had on a demon and still this one was curious. She only wanted to die, to end the torment but she doubted that any of them could truly end her existence, maybe they would kill her or what they believed would kill her but she doubted that it would really put an end to her. Afterwards she'd still remember her suffering for as long as an immortal beast could, and she'd hate more than before, she'd desire a revenge that no mortal could satisfy, they simply died too quick and too easily to fulfill what she'd need. She felt a sudden sting, the human had snapped a whip across her abdomen with such ferocity, immediately the wound bled and swelled. Again the human whipped her, she tensed with each strike, clenching her teeth, and digging the remains of her claws into her fists. Up stairs between the cracks of the whip and her own skins responding smack she could hear the others talking.

They were arguing about what to do with her, the dwarf wanted to break her arms starting with each individual finger. However the small unthreatening gnome wanted to break her legs then tease her by letting her crawl around, only to kick her. The elf wanted to conduct an experiment; it was a common idea that demons could sense their surroundings. He wanted to rip her eyes from their sockets and see if she could find her way around. But it was Gregory who wanted to test the resolve of the demons endurance by seeing how many blades he could stab into her body while she'd remain conscious. They had no idea what she was, or what she could endure, only that she wasn't dead yet. Straining against the neck collar she could see her abdomen streaked with brilliant red welts from the whip, doing so caused her to choke and cough, and she soon laid her head back.

She opened her eyes again in time to see Gregory throw a knife into her stomach. She screamed out in pain, and then heard them laugh; all five were around her now. She looked down and saw blood running from the knife and down her side. Another blade was flung into her by the elf this one penetrating higher then the first. She laid her head back down flat relaxing against the collar; she'd just look at the ceiling and ignore her own body she knew she could do it. She felt several more blades penetrate her body and flowing out over the earlier welts her warm blood felt soothing.

Ninza awoke startled and disorientated hearing a scream before she realized it was her own. She sat upright surveying their little camp hoping no one saw or heard her wake. But Voj stood frozen in the dim morning light a few feet up the steep embankment just staring at her. He must have gone up the hill in the early light to get a look at the plains from the higher ground. Now she wondered how long she had screamed for and if he had come running to her aid. It made her feel good to think he may have, but the look on his face made her doubt it. There was no other way to describe Voj's face than scared. She must have been thrashing about in her sleeping bag for when she stood up her clothes were all twisted about. She straightened up her shirt that reveled enough midriff normally that she knew in it's twisted state Voj must have seen her breasts, when she started to walk she realized her pants were low as well and quickly pulled them up to her waist and ran over to him.

"Voj are you alright?" Ninza smiled, "I'm sorry I screamed I get these nightmares and sometimes they just seam so real."

Voj was holding a large ten inch knife which he returned to his belt, "The sound you made it, it was hardly a scream, it didn't sound normal, you sounded so shrill. I thought, I, I was just, you scarred me is all." He tried to smile at her but he looked tense.

"Voj I really am sorry," she repeated.

"Does Kaz know about these nightmares?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered solemnly. In the back of her mind a brief though passed, he must not have seen her exposed body or he was too tense for it to have made any difference. She forced a smile at him or so she thought. She wondered what her scream sounded like. Maybe she didn't want to know if this was how Voj reacted. She looked him in the eyes and smiled again, she wanted him to see she was aright.

"What has he said about them," Voj asked concerned.

"About my nightmares?" she asked. "Well he tried to wake me up once and I attacked him strangling him. I just reacted when I came to, it was just adrenaline, I didn't mean to attack him, I was just startled."

"Does he know you still get them?" he persisted.

"I prefer not to talk about them." she added, "I'd like it if you didn't tell the others about this."


End file.
